


Cauchemar

by JamiAlexandra7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Parentlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum fait un cauchemar dans lequel John n'est plus là (quelle que soit la raison) et ne va pas revenir; Sherlock essaye de le consoler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Drafts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292314) by [JamiAlexandra7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7). 



> Merci à [The-Consulting-Storyteller](http://the-consulting-storyteller.tumblr.com/) pour tout leur aide et patience! Je suis anglophone alors il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire même après que j'ai « traduit » mon fic original.

Sherlock se réveilla d'un coup, se redressant avant même d’être complètement réveillé. Pendant un instant, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l’avait réveillé, jusqu’à ce qu’il entendit un petit cri de détresse venu la chambre du haut.

– _Papa !_

En quelques secondes il était à l'étage, fixant l'intérieur de la chambre de son fils depuis la porte. Callum était recroquevillé contre la tête de son lit, pleurant et appelant John. Le nœud d’angoisse dans la poitrine de Sherlock se relâcha, laissant place à l'inquiètude. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

– _Chut,_ Callum, _chut,_ tout va bien, je suis là, murmura Sherlock, s’asseyant sur le lit et l’attirant sur ses genoux.

    Le garçon sanglotait ( _« Papa… »_ ) et s’enroulait autour de son père, s'accrochant à sa chemise.

– Chut _,_ tout va bien.

Après quelques minutes les sanglots du garçon se calmèrent et il regarda Sherlock.

– Père? Où… où est Papa ?

– Il a dû aller au travail, il sera de retour bientôt, promit Sherlock doucement, repoussant les bouclettes en sueur de Callum de son front.

– O - o - okay…

    Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot et il cacha son visage dans la poitrine de son père, reniflant et essayant de se calmer.

– Chut, abeille, tout va bien. Chut, chut… Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Sherlock demanda doucement.

– Mmm-hummm…

–  Ça fait peur, n’est-ce pas?

Callum hocha la tête, son visage toujours caché dans la poitrine de Sherlock.

– Oui, je sais. Tout va bien, maintenant.

    Il déposa un baiser sur la tête du garçon.

– Essaye de te rendormir. T'es en sécurité maintenant, ça va aller.

Callum le regarda, ses énormes yeux bleus encore plein de larmes.

– Papa…?

– Va venir te donner un bisou et te souhaiter bonne nuit quand il reviendra. Rendors-toi.

    Sherlock passa gentiment ses doigts dans les cheveux de Callum et déposa un autre baiser sur son front. Se décalant pour les coucher sur le lit, il berça le petit garçon contre lui. Callum soupira paisiblement et se blottit contre son père. Il se rendormit presque immédiatement.

Sherlock décida qu'il resterait seulement quelques minutes - le temps qu’il faudrait pour s'assurer que Callum ne fasse plus de cauchemars. Du moins, ce fut ça qu'il se dit avant de se rendormir, son fils en sécurité dans ses bras.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Sherlock se réveilla en sentant la main de John dans ses cheveux (bien sûr il sut que c'était John - évident).

– Sherlock ?

– Mm, John. Il a fait un cauchemar. Il a demandé après toi, mais…

John soupira.

– Pauvre petit. Est-ce qu'il s'est bien rendormi ?

– Presque immédiatement, une fois qu'il s'est calmé. Est-ce que tout va bien à l'hôpital ?

John fronça les sourcils.

– Assez, oui. On en a perdu quelques uns, mais je pense qu'on en a sauvés davantage. Il y eu une explosion - une fuite du gaz, quelqu'un a dit. J'ai vu deux ou trois overdoses, aussi, pendant que j'étais là.

– Evidemment tu en as sauvé plus que tu n’en as perdu Tu es un excellent médecin, John. Il pense que tu es un héros, tu savais ça? Répondit Sherlock en jouant avec un des bouclettes de Callum. Moi aussi, je le pense.

– Vous êtes adorables, tous les deux, dit John avec un petit sourire.

    Il se pencha pour donner un baiser à Sherlock.

– Tu viens au lit ?

– Oui, répondit-il, bougeant soigneusement Callum afin de se lever sans trop le déranger. Bonne nuit, petit.

– Bonne nuit, petit bonhomme. Je t'aime.

    John lui fit une bise, puis tendit la main à Sherlock qui le suivit sur le palier, puis en bas, jusqu’à leur chambre.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dans le fic original, Callum s'appelait Hamish. Je l'ai changé à Callum parce que je le préfère beaucoup (c'est Écossais et veut dire « colombe » ), et parce que John déteste absolument le nom Hamish. Alors, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait donné son fils ce nom-ci.
> 
>  
> 
> Please consider [supporting me on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/jamialexandra7) <3


End file.
